Question: Find the common ratio of the infinite geometric series: $$\frac{-3}{5}-\frac{5}{3}-\frac{125}{27}-\dots$$
We take the ratio of consecutive terms: $\cfrac{\cfrac{-5}{3}}{\cfrac{-3}{5}}=\frac{-5}{3}\cdot \frac{-5}{3}=\boxed{\frac{25}{9}}$.